


Mr. Blake

by Jenna4000



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher Bellamy, Teacher Bellamy Blake, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4000/pseuds/Jenna4000
Summary: It's Clarke's senior year in high school but there's a new biology teacher that she has the hots for, Mr. Blake...Not for younger audiences. 18+. Rated R.





	1. First Day

I enter the cold entrance to a place I like to call hell. It's the first day back at this hellhole. The only good part about school is my two girlfriends. They keep me sane.

I walk to my locker and look at the sheet of paper with my combo code and someone grabs me from behind and I jerk around. "Good Morning!" Vicky and Angela say laughing. I chuckled and lightly push Vicky. "Hilarious" I say turning back to my locker.

"What's your first class?" Angela says with a giggle. "Art" I reply opening my locker door. "Aw man. Me and Vicky have first period together. Can I see your schedule?" I hand her the small piece of paper. She scans it and smiles "me and you have 3 classes together!" She says. "Which ones?" I ask. "2nd, 4th, and 5th." She replys. "Well I'll see you then" I wink and walk to art.

Art is fun because I enjoy it and I'm quite good at it. School is alright, I just hate waking up so early. Before I know it I'm in 7th period. Biology. I enter the class room and sit in the second row. I scan my classes. _Art_ _,_ _Spanish,_ _English,_ _Al-_ my thoughts are interuppted by the school bell and I hear the classroom door lightly shut. "Good Afternoon class" a voice from behind me echoes. _I forgot we have a new teacher._ I turn around to see a tall, toned man walking to the front of the classroom. His eyes are hazel with dark brown curly hair. _Damn._

"I'm Mr. Blake" he spoke as he wrote it on the white board with a red marker. "I'll be your Biology teacher this year" he said writing the last "k e" and turning around. "Let's start by everyone getting a book from the shelves." He said gesturing toward a shelf filled with blue books. "You will be responsible for this book until the end of the year." He finished as everyone walked toward the shelves. I grabbed a book that was a little worn down. I passed Mr. Blake and eyed him up and down biting my lip. He noticed this and looked at his shoes while clenching his jaw. I sat back at my seat.

I opened the book to see a picture of a bunny where the title said something about ecosystems. "Okay now let's open our books to page 313" Mr. Blake said starting to flip through the pages of his own book, his tight muscles resting on his desk while flipping through pages. The class was pretty good and only pretty good because Mr. Blake was fun to look at.

I'm good at biology and it showed, as every question he asked I had the answer to. As I was packing up my things the bell rang. Everyone left the class i was the last to get up. "Um excuse me." I turned around and faced my teacher. "Yes" I spoke nervously as my eyes slowly looked up at him from my books. "You seem to know your stuff."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" "You knew every answer to my questions. I could use your help." "With?" I said adjusting my backpack. "I wanted to start a biology group for people that are having trouble in class. Only if you wanted to and have some free time." "Yeah sure I could help" he smiled. "Great. I'll let you know when I need you." "Okay" I smiled back. I was lost in his hazel eyes that reflected in the sunlight coming through the window. He noticed and cleared his throat. "Um you can go now." I jerked out of hypnosis and hurried out the door.

_What is wrong with me? I never act like this._ I was rushing through the hall looking at my feet when I ran right into someone. "Woah." A voice spoke. I looked up. "Sorry" I said looking up and starting to go around the boy I just hit. "Wait" he said lightly placing his arm on mine. "Okaaay" I say confused. "What's your name? I'm Jacob." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Clarke" "pretty name" he said rubbing his thumb on my hand. I jerked my hand away and scoffed. "I got to go" I said turning around. "Nice meeting you" he called after me. I raised my hand and waved without turning around and headed for my locker.

**_Thank you for reading! -jenna_ **


	2. Name

I open my locker and grab my things, smiling as I place my biology book in the top shelf of my locker. I remember his rough deep voice. I grab my jacket and push my arms through the sleeves. I turn around looking down the long hall and see Mr. Blake walking into his classroom and shutting the door behind him. I get an idea and head toward his door.

When I finally get there I peek inside and see him sitting at his desk organizing papers. The room is empty. _Perfect._ I slowly open the door and close it behind me. Mr. Blake looks up surprised. "can I help you?" "I never got to introduce myself." I say walking up to his desk. "I'm Clarke." I say sweetly sticking my hand out. "Nice to meet you." He replys returning the smile. "You're name is?" I ask. " Oh um" he clears his throat. "I don't think it's appropriate. You should call me Mr. Blake." I frown. _This is gonna be harder than_ _I_ _thought._ "I understand." "Oh, I just remembered I forgot to tell you to write down your name for the tutor group." He says pulling out a paper from his desk and placing it in front of me.

"Could I borrow a pen?" I say pointing at his jar of utensils." "Yes of course" he chuckles. I glance back at the one hanging from his shirt pocket and slowly slip it out. His smile drops and his arms tighten. I pull the pen tip off with my teeth not losing eye contact until i look down to write my name. I realize my shirt is low and see my breasts slightly peaking out. I glance back up at him as I write the last n on my last name. His eyes are where I want them until he notices me looking.

I smile and bite my lip slipping the pen back in his shirt pocket. I turn to leave but his deep voice holds me in my tracks. "Wait." I turn back around. "You can call me Bellamy." I smile. "See you tomorrow Bellamy." I wink and walk out the door. I breathe out while I close the door behind me. _I've_ _never wanted a boy so badly but_ _he's_ _not a boy,_ _he's_ _my teacher._ I lift myself off the door and walk to my car.

_ **Thank you for reading -jenna** _


	3. High School Friends

I hop in my car and start the engine but right before I can put it in reverse there's tapping on my window. I look over to see the boy I bumped into in the hallway. I roll my eyes and roll the window down. "Yes?" I ask in annoyance. "You are a sight for sore eyes" "very poetic" I say starting to roll up the window. "Okay okay wait." He blurts. I stop the window halfway.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at this type of thing." "What type of thing Shakespeare?" "Talking to beautiful women." He winks. "No thank you." I smile. "I'm not into boys. They're immature" "Ah that's where you're wrong. I am 18 so technically I'm a man." He says proudly. "You don't act like one." He pretends to be shocked then smiles. "Let me show you." "Show me what?" "That I can be mature. You have to joke a little in your life." _I guess_ _he's_ _right_ _and_ _what better do_ _I_ _have to do?_ "Fine. Pick me up on Friday at 6pm sharp." "Yes malady." I glare at him. "I mean see you then" he walks away with a bit of pep in his step. I laugh and pull out of the school parking lot.

When I get home I take a hot shower and put a comfy onesie on. I hop in bed and cuddle up in my fluffy blankets. Warm spreads throughout my body and I smile in relief. _You_ _don't_ _need a man when you have a bed._ I peek out from the covers and see my backpack at the end of my bed. I know I have homework to do but I'm too comfy. I finally work up the strength to reach across my blankets, grab my backpack, and place it on my bed. I pull out the 2 worksheets from biology and algerbra. _Oh shoot. I forgot my biology book at school._

I mentally face palm. I'll just go early in the morning and finish it which I don't want to do. I start on my algebra homework it takes me 35 minutes. I'm done at around 6:30. I feel my stomach rumble. _Food_ _time._ I get up from my bed and walk in the kitchen. My mom and dad are cuddling on the couch watching tv. I smile.

"There's lasagna on the stove sweetie." My mom calls from the living room. "Okay thank you." I reply. I grab a plate and scoop some lasagna on my plate with broccoli. It's still warm so I go sit next to my parents on the couch and start to eat. My parents are watching House of Cards. "How was the first day?" My dad asks. "Good. We have a new teacher in biology." "That's good. What's their name?" "Um what?" "What's the new teacher's name" my dad asks in confusion. "Oh Mr. Blake." "Blake? Hm do you know his first name?" "Uh no dad." "Oh well I went to school with a Bellamy Blake." I look at him in shock but quickly wipe it away and clear my throat. "Dinner was good mom." "Thank you sweetheart." I get up and put my plate and fork in the dishwasher and go back into my room.

I hurry up and cuddle back in my bed. _My dad went to school with_ _Bellamy_. My mind runs with curiosity and I sneak to the basement. I open a box with all my dad's yearbooks and grab the year book. I open it and flip through pages until I see it. _Bellamy Blake._ I giggle at the young freckled boy smiling. I take my phone out and take a picture and shove the yearbook back into the box. I go back into my room and lay back in my bed. I turn on Netflix and watch Black Mirror till I fall asleep.

**_Thank you for reading! -jenna_ **


	4. Dreams

**_This chapter contains sexual content._ **

I open the door to biology. I peek my head in the door. "You wanted to see me." "Yes, come sit down." I open the door then close it behind me. I sit in a seat at the front row. "Clarke there's some things we need to talk about." He says standing from his chair. "Okay." I raise my eyebrow as he walks to the front of his desk. "You're very distracting young lady." I can feel my cheeks begin to warm. "I'm sorry sir." I smile but quickly put my head down. I feel 2 fingers lifting up my chin. "Do you think this is funny?" My heart is beating so fast I feel like it's going to jump out of my chest. "No sir." I reply holding back a smile. "Stand up." He commands removing his fingers from my chin.

I get up from my seat and bite my lip looking at his tight muscles pushing against his thin white shirt. "Don't do that." His voice is rough. "Do what?" I look up from his toned body. "Bite your lip." I bite my lip again teasingly. Then he grabs me and pulls me close to him. I feel his lips slam against mine and I kiss back. I push my hands through his hair and he lifts me on the desk. He rubs his hands up my thighs and I lightly moan. I feel his hands reach to my shirt buttons. He unbuttons them quickly and then pulls my shirt all the way open. I then hear an alarm go off.

I open my eyes and sigh that it was just a dream and turn off my alarm clock. I get out of bed and slip on a red blouse and some blue jeans. I brush my teeth and fix my hair. I apply light makeup I only wear mascara and eyeliner sometimes but today is a mascara day. I follow the aroma of bacon to the kitchen and smile at my mother cooking. "Morning" I say grabbing a plate. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

I smile remembering my erotic dream. "Yes very well" I scoop some eggs and bacon on my plate and sit at the dining room table. My mom sits across from me. My dad is already at the table reading something on his phone. "Morning dad" "Morning honey" he responds sipping at his coffee. I put some eggs in my mouth and then bacon follows. "So good mom" "Thank you sweetheart." If my parents only knew about their not so sweet daughter flirting with her teacher.

"Well I'm off." I say standing from the table. "Its early." My mom says in confusion. "Yeah i forgot my biology book and have to do some work before class." I reply "okay Have a good day." My mom says. I walk out the door and into my car. I arrive at school and walk into the cold building. I walk to my locker and grab my biology book and head to Mr. Blake's room.

_**Thank you for reading! -jenna** _


	5. Daddy

When I walk in Mr. Blake looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Ms. Griffin, you're early." "Yes sir I forgot my biology book yesterday." "And why's that?" He asks "I got distracted." I smiled and winked as I sat at my desk. I opened my biology book to page 113 and started working. It was easy so I got done quick.

"See you later Mr. Blake." I smile. " Done already?" He smiles back. "It was easy." "Oh don't worry, It'll get harder." "Oh I hope it does." I reply seductively. He raises his eyebrows. "Goodbye Ms. Griffin" "See ya Bellamy." I wave behind me and twist the knob as he scoffs. I stop and shut the door. I turn around. "I have to show you something." I giggle. I walk up to his desk. I pull out my phone and smile at the freckled boy. I turn my phone around to show him. He looks up at me then to my screen.

He laughs and I laugh back. "What?" I giggle. "Where did you get that?" He chuckles. "My dad said he went to school with you so I found the yearbook and got this gem." "Thats far from a gem more like a stone." "Oh come on you are so cute." He looks up at me and smiles "thank you." "Well...were" I smile. He rolls his eyes. "You're very handsome now." I say quietly. He swallows and looks at me. "Thank you Clarke. Don't you have a class to be at?"

I look at the clock. "In 10 minutes." He chuckles. "Go to class." He looks down at his book. I turn and go to open the door. "Who's your dad?" _You are._ "James. James Griffin." "Oh me and him were good friends I'll have to come visit. Let him know I said hi." "Okay!" I reply "See you later Mr. Blake." I leave. _Bellamy_ _coming_ _to my house?_ I smile and walk to art.

 _ **Sorry this**_ ** _is_** _ **so short!**_  
**_Thank you for reading! -jenna_**


	6. Old Love

After School  
I drive home and walk through my door. "I'm home!" I say walking down the hall to my room. "how was school?" I hear my mothers voice say. I turn around and walk towards the voice where my mom and dad are sitting at the kitchen table. "Good. I found out the Bellamy Blake you went to school with is my teacher." I say looking at my dad. "Wow I guess his dreams of being a firefighter didn't come true." He laughs. I laugh too. "He wanted to come visit sometime." "Well that's great maybe later today or tomorrow. We have a lot of catching up to do." He smiles taking a sip of coffee. "Okay i can call the school and have them direct me if he's still there if you want." I say taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Yeah sounds great your mother's almost done with dinner." "Okay" I say dialing my school number. The receptionist answers and I tell her to put me through to Mr. Blake. The rough voice answers. "This is Mr. Blake" I hand the phone to my dad. "It's him." I whisper. He takes the phone from my hands. " Hey Bellamy it's James I was wondering if you wanted to come over to catch up over dinner." I hear a murmering over the phone. "Great our address is 215 dorm street." Another murmer over the phone. "Alrighty see you then." My dad hangs up the phone and hands it to me. "I'll be in my room till he gets here." I say walking towards my room. I walk in my door and take my backpack off and sit on my bed. I take out my English homework.

A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I just finished my homework. "Clarke" I hear my dad call. I walk out of my room and see my dad opening the door. I stand at the end of the hallway and watch Bellamy greet my dad and mother. "And of course you know Clarke." My dad directs towards me. "Hello Clarke." I smile and sit at the table. My mom already has the dinner on the table and empty plates. "Help yourself." My mom says sitting in her chair. We all start scooping food on our plates. We sit and talk about life. It wasn't awkward it was like an old friend at our table. "You were quite the football player." Bellamy says scooping food into his mouth. "Yeah I guess I was. I have my trophys to show for it." Bellamy chuckles. "You still have those things?" "I sure do. They are in the basement though. Clarke can show you I think I have some old pictures down there to." "Uh yeah that'd be great." "Clarke show him where the box is."

I stand up from my chair and lead Bellamy down the basement stairs. "Be careful of that one it's broken." I say pointing at the broken stair. We walk down the dark stairs and I turn on the switch that illuminates the once dark room. I walk over to a box with old pictures in it. I open the box and open a picture album and realize that it's not the album I want when a little me smiles at me. "Is that You?" Bellamy says ripping the pictures from my hands. "Yes now give it back." I say trying to reach for the album that he now has in the air. I realize our faces are inches apart and I can't help but stare in his eyes and he stares back.

"Did you find it?" My dad yells from upstairs. We jerk out of the trance and I call back "No I opened the wrong box." "It's next to the family albums." My dad calls to me. Bellamy hands me back the album and smiles. I smile and shake my head putting the album back in the box and opening the box next to it. "This is it." I say stepping back from the box. Bellamy picks up the box and I watch his muscles flex. I bite my lip as he turns toward me. I see him look down at my lip I was biting and clench his jaw. I let go and whip around to the stairs.

We head back up the stairs and Bellamy places the box down on the living room table. My dad opens the box and hands my mother an album then Bellamy. Bellamy sits next to me and my mom and dad sit on another couch. We start looking through the albums. It shows a group of boys in their football gear posing for a photo. "There's me" Bellamy says pointing to the more manly freckled boy than the photo I first saw. I smile. "Bet all the girls wanted a piece." I laugh. Bellamy raises his eyebrow and looks at my parents who are talking and laughing then back at me. "Yeah but I was already taken." He smiles.

"Ohh I see. What happened?" I ask. "She moved away and we had to break up." He looked sad. "That sucks, sorry." I say turning the page. "I once broke my hand during a game." "What happened." I ask. "One guy ran at me and when he hit me my pinkey got caught in his shirt and just snapped." "That's horrible." "Yeah it hurt pretty bad. I have a scar right here" He puts his hand in front of me and points and the long scar on his hand. I gently grab his hand and trace my thumb on the scar.

I look up and him and his eyes are glossy brown orbs staring at me. I clear my throat and take my hands away from his. "You have pretty eyes." He says. I suck in air but quickly reply "thanks." "They are such a pretty blue." "Yeah I've been told" I look at him to see him smiling then look back down. I feel butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks warm. He knows what he's doing to me and he enjoys it. "I have to use the bathroom." I say getting up from my seat, leaving the smiling Blake behind me.

I go in the bathroom and look in the mirror. I see my cheeks are flushed. I press my hands on my face and groan. How does he make me feel like this so easily I mean sure he's cute and all but he's my teacher I shouldn't feel this way. It's wrong. I'll just have to avoid him or something. I wash my hands and open the door to see Bellamy standing in front of me. "jeez you scared me." He chuckles "sorry" he whispers. Our faces are close again and I take a step back. "You need something?" I say crossing my arms. He furrows his eyebrows. "You okay?" I look up at his brown eyes. They make me want to melt in his arms. "Yeah I'm fine." "Okay well I was just coming to say goodbye." "Okay bye." I say pushing past him to enter my room. He spins me around.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" "Like what?" I breathe. "First you're making inappropriate comments to me then staring in my eyes. No one just stares in another's eyes like you do with me." I feel my cheeks heat up and every nerve in my body is pulling me towards him. "I'm sorry it's just.." "Just what?" He puts his hand on my face and I lean into his hand without thinking. "You're my teacher." I whisper. He pulls away from me stunned like he forgot about the world around us. "I'm sorry Clarke I should go." I frown. "I didn't think it would get this serious. You were new and attractive and I thought it would be a friends with benefits kinda thing."

His eyes get wide and he pushes his hand through his hair. "Wow Clarke I didn't think of you as that type of girl." "Did you really think I wanted a relationship with my teacher?" "No. I don't know I just wanted to be friends but the way you looked at me made me think you wanted more." He began to walk away. "Maybe I do." He froze then kept walking. He said bye to my parents then left.

 **_Long Chapter! Hope_ ** **_you_ ** _**enjoyed** _ **_! ~Jenna_ **


	7. Distraction

I enter the art room and only 2 kids are in there. I take off my backpack and set it beside my desk as I sit down. "Morning" Mr. Chatman says. "Morning" I smile. I like Mr. Chapman he's really nice. "What are we doing today?" I ask. "We're starting a new project, I think you'll enjoy." "You know me so well." I laugh. The bell rings and kids start coming in. Chatter fills the room. The bell rings again after a couple minutes. "Good morning class." Mr. Chapman starts. "Today we are starting our pottery projects." I smile I love pottery although I've never done it....but it sounds fun.

"You will be creating a pottery plate out of whatever you like such as a sports team or you favorite animal. We will work on this for a month or so and move on to the next project. This is worth a good part of your grade so work hard and be creative. Any questions?" The class is silent. "Okay then let's get to work." Everyone gets their pencils out and we work on drawing out our design on paper the whole class period until the bell rings. We file out of the class and I head to 2nd period.

"Hey girlfriend" Angela taps me on the shoulder I giggle. "Hey Ang" "what are we doing in art?" She asks. "Pottery project" I smile. "Sounds fun." "Yeah" I giggle again. "What's got you so giddy?" Maybe I had a good time yesterday with Bellamy Blake. "Just excited about the project." She squinted her eyes at me. "Mhm okay Amelia." "What?" I yelped. "Amelia, I've known you since 3rd grade I know when a boy is involved." "Not this time." I smirk walking ahead of her into our class.

Lunch rolls around and me, Vicky, and Angela sit together. We start talking about our classes. "Spanish is so easy." Vicky smirks. "Okay Vicky first off you've been speaking Spanish your whole life and second it's only the second day." I laugh. "Art's fun. I'm really excited about the whole pottery thing. What design are you guys doing?" I say scooping food into my mouth. "Pottery?!" Angela says almost shouting. She looks a bit stunned not realizing how loud she was. She looks around then whispers, "I just got my nails done. I have art last period." I roll my eyes. "We don't have to use our hands we use tools Angela." Vicky snickers. "Oh." She says sitting back in her chair. Then she sits up and her face brightens.

"So what about that new biology teacher Mr. Blake?" I choke on the piece of food in my mouth. Vicky and Angela looking at me their eyes wild. "Ehem sorry. Wrong pipe" I sip my water quickly. "You okay?" Angela asks eyebrows raised. "Yeah yeah." I say taking another sip of water. "Anyways Mr. Blake is gorgeous and he's single." Vicky says biting her apple. I feel a pang in my stomach. He's really gonna want me with all these beautiful girls wanting him. I slump in my seat. "You think he'd date a senior?" Angela giggles. "I'll be right back" I say getting up and walking to the bathroom. I go in the stall and swipe through my gallery finding the freckled boy. I click the delete button and the picture is gone. I get out of the stall and leave the bathroom. The bell rings and I go to my class.

**_Thanks for reading! Do you guys like short or long chapters? :) ~Jenna_ **


	8. Class Dismissed

8th period rolls around and I'm done playing with Mr. Blake he's my teacher and I have no chance anyway. I sit in my desk. I'm looking down at my phone texting Jacob when there's a tap on my desk. "Homework?" I look up to see Bellamy holding his hand out. "Uh yeah it's in my backpack." I grab my backpack and take out my biology folder then take out my homework and hand it to Bellamy. I continue to text Jacob about our date Friday, it'll be a good distraction from Bellamy.

I feel a tapping on my shoulder and when I turn around Jacob sits behind me. "Why are you in my class?" I whisper. "I thought I'd come torture you." He teases "Jacob seriously." "Okay, okay I'm supposed to be taking Biology this semester and I was in Spanish so they changed my Spanish to bio so now I get to spend more time with you." Jacob winks. "So where are we going friday?" "It's a surprise" he smiles. "Am I interrupting you two?" Bellamy's voice booms. "Sorry Bel- ehm Mr. Blake" I say turning back in my seat. The next 25 minutes I try to listen what Bellamy is teaching but I keep getting pokes in my back from Jacob, add to that Bellamy looks so good today his hair is ruffled and his tie is loose i could jump on him right now. Bellamy glances at me a lot when he's teaching and I wish he'd stop I'm trying to forget about him.

The bell rings after bellamy hands out homework. Me and Jacob stand up. "Could you not poke me when I'm trying to learn." I say pulling my backpack on my arm. "Sorry baby you're very distracting." He says tucking my hair behind my ear. This is not the silly Jacob I met on the first day. He's hotter and I haven't had sex in a while. Maybe that's why he's so hot. "Can we meet tonight instead?" I say pulling his hand from my face. "My place?" He says taking a step back to leave. "Yeah text me your address." "Alright I'll see you then." He winks again and I bite my lip. "Ms. Griffin." I jump at the sound of Bellamys voice I forgot I was still in his room. "Yes?" I ask turning toward him. "That your boyfriend?" He flicks his eyes to the door than back at me. "I don't think that's any of your business." I take a step forward.

He pushes himself off his desk. "I'm sorry about the other night I just don't think it's right to date my student." "That's the fun part." I take another step forward and we're standing face to face. "It's wrong." I whisper. He looks down at my lips then back at my eyes. "Do you know how hard it is not to rip your clothes off your body?" I suck in air and I feel a throbbing in my panties. He steps toward me and i back into a desk."To bend you over this desk." He says tapping on the desk "Is that what you want?" I bite my lip. "Yes." I breathe. He grabs my hips and puts me on the desk while he kisses my neck. "You've been playing with high school boys you can't handle a real man." He backs away from me. "Now run along little girl I got papers to grade." I slide off the desk. "Tease." I say throwing my backpack over my shoulder and leaving his room.

**_What do you think of Jacob? Please vote and comment it helps to update ~Jenna_ **


	9. Rum & Coke

I drive home and get ready for tonight. I take a shower and get dressed in a crop top and high rise jeans. I put on some mascara and eyeliner. I usually wear eyeliner for special occasions. I then text Jacob for his address. I get in my car and put the address in my GPS. I drive to his house. I text him when I park in front of his house. I walk up to the door as he opens it. "Hey." He says as he widens the door. "Hi." I reply stepping through the door.

"You want something to drink?" He says shutting the door behind him. "Do you mean a drink or _a drink_?" He chuckles. "Whatever you want." I smile "what do you have?" He waves his hand for me to follow him. I follow him to his fridge and he opens the freezer he pulls out 2 bottles. "Rum or bourbon?" "Do you have coke?" He puts down the bottles and his face drops.

"What?" "Like coca-cola" I lift an eyebrow. "Oh. oh." He laughs. "Yeah I have coke." "Then rum and coke it is." I say taking the rum out of his hands and setting it on the counter. He puts the bourbon back in the fridge. He pulls 2 cups from the cabinet and pours some rum and pours coke on top of it. He hands me a cup and I take a sip. " _Mmm_ you didn't tell me you were a bartender." I wink. He laughs and takes a sip. He walks toward his living room and plops on the couch. I follow and plop next to him taking another sip of my drink.

He walks over to a stereo and plugs his phone into it and types something. I giggle as bartender by t-pain starts playing. He sets his drink on the counter and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I smile and set my drink down taking his hand. "You may." I ignore his corniness and start to dance with him. That's the Jacob I remember.

We sway to the music and I giggle as he spins me around. He pulls me close to him and I hold my breath. He kisses me and I kiss him back. He pulls away and whispers "you have the most beautiful eyes." My heart sinks when I remember Bellamy telling me I have pretty eyes. I pull away and sit back on the couch. Jacob follows me.

"You okay?" "Yeah yeah just feel a bit sick." "Well, you dont need this then." he takes my drink and walks to the kitchen." No. No" I say. "I _need_ that." I laugh. He turns back around and hands me the drink. "I'm sorry if I came on strong I thought that's what you wanted." "I do its just..." I look away then take a big drink. "Just what? Are you with someone else?" "No no I-." I breathe out. "I don't know what we are."

I look up at Jacob who's taking a big gulp. "So I'm just a distraction?" He looks up to me his eyes a bit glossy. "I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't know I felt like this until now, it just doesn't feel right." I put my hand on his. "I'm sorry" "it's okay, not really anything new for me...there's always someone else." "No it's not like that. You are so sweet and charming." I smile. He smiles back. "Thanks Clarke. So I'm guessing you wanna leave now huh?"

"No. I still wanna chill with you." "So Netflix and chill?" I laugh "yeah." He turns on the TV and we watch the office and laugh for hours then I give him a hug and tell him I had fun and left. I came wanting him to tear my clothes off but I left with a new best friend and a pit in my heart that longed for Bellamy.

**_Hey all! Thanks for reading! Please like and comment it helps to update! ~jenna_ **


	10. Taste Me

**_This chapter contains sexual content._ **

When I get home it's late. I walk through my front door and see someone sitting on the couch. It's Bellamy. My stomach sinks. I hurriedly walk past the couch but a voice stops me. "Clarke?" I turn around to face him. "Hey I didn't see you sitting there." I like. I notice my dad isn't around. "Where's my dad?" "Bathroom." He replies motioning his hand toward the bathroom door. "Oh okay well it was nice seeing you." I say turning back around.

"Out with friends?" He says making me stop again. "No. I was with Jacob." I say turning back around. He frowns "oh." He turns back to the tv. My stomach pangs. Is he jealous? "Is that a problem?" I say walking up to the couch. "No Clarke." He chuckles. "Then what?" He turns to look at me. His face smug. "Still messing with teenage boys huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "It's not easy to get older men when you look 16." "You could if you wanted to." He turns back to the TV.

"Oh? Is that why you're so hard to get?" He's stiff. "I'm your teacher." I roll my eyes. "Fine." I huff walking back to my room. I knew it. He doesn't want me. I lay on my bed thinking maybe I should've had sex with Jacob. I'm still horny. I think of going back to his house and riding his brains out which turns me on. I can't go back today I have school tomorrow.

I tap my fingers on my stomach. My hand glides down inside my Jeans. The Jeans are too tight so i undo my button and unzip. I glide my hand back down and slowly massage my clit. I think about riding Jacob. The sounds he makes as I ride him faster and harder. I slide two fingers inside me.

I try to think of riding Jacob but Bellamy floods my mind and I'm now riding Bellamy my speed increases and I lightly moan Bellamys name. "Clarke." He says my name. "Mmm Bellamy." I hear my door click. My eyes jolt open and I pull my blanket over myself. Bellamy stands in my room with a smirk on his face "What are you doing?" I whisper yell. I realize my name being said wasn't my imagination.

"What did you hear?" I say putting my head down. "He takes a step forwards which makes me look up. "Everything." He puts a knee on my bed and leans to grab my hand. He puts my two fingers in his mouth and lightly sucks. Mmm he moans. My heart races as I sit in shock. He pulls my fingers out of his mouth. "I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Where are you going?" I breathe. "Home babygirl." My heart jumps. "Oh." I giggle looking down. I feel two fingers lift my chin up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy yourself." He winks and leaves my room. I let out a deep breath. Maybe I won't need Jacob after all.

**_Thanks for reading! Please like or comment to show support it_ ** **_helps_ ** **_to update! ~_ ** **_jenna_ **


	11. Punished

The next morning I wake up for school. I feel butterflies in my stomach remembering the events of last night. The way he sucked on my fingers, his brown eyes looking into mine. I get ready for school and say goodbye to my parents. I drive to school and when I get to my locker I'm greeted my Jacob. "Hey." He says hugging me. I'm a bit thrown off by the hug but I hug him back. "Hi." I pull away and put my things in my locker. "I had fun yesterday." He smiles. I smile back. "Me too." I turn around and see Bellamy looking in my direction. I turn away quickly. "You okay?" Jacob chuckles. "Yeah, just didn"t get much sleep last night." I reply tossing my bag over my shoulder. "Well I gotta get to class I'll talk to you later.   
" I smile and walk to class.  
  
The day seems to go by very quick and every second closer I am to walking into Bellamy's class my stomach sinks more. I walk into Bellamys class and see him sitting at his desk he glances up at me then his eyes avert back to what he was doing. I grip my bag strap and take a seat. The bell rings and Bellamy stands up and starts gathering the homework which I didn't do. Something else was running in my mind and Bellamy knew exactly who it was. When he gets to me I swallow hard. "Sorry I forgot about the homework." Bellamy raises his eyebrow and smiles but he's quick to wipe it back to his serious face. "You'll just have to stay after class then." His voice is deep. It makes me shake not because I'm afraid but because that's the voice that told me to enjoy myself. To enjoy getting off to them. He walks back to his desk.   
  
"Okay everyone turn to page 360. I want you all to read both pages and answer the 5 questions at the bottom of the page. This will be your homework." There's a couple groans then silence as everyone reads. I try to read my book but I feel eyes on me. I look up to Bellamy's desk. His hand is rested on his face as he leans on his desk. His hungry eyes looking me over. I feel my cheeks warm as I look back down to my book. I know what he's thinking about and I feel a pang between my legs. I put my pencil on my bottom lip and move it across my lip. Back and forth. Then I gently bite. I flick my eyes back to Bellamy who's eyes are wide. I lightly smile. I take the pencil out of my mouth and trace my bottom lip with my thumb then move my thumb down my neck to my buttoned blouse. I undo the button with my hand then another my cleavage now exposed. I look back at Bellamy he let's out a light breath and slides his fingers through his hair and look back down to his desk. I smile and start reading again.   
  
A while later the bell rings and I close my book and stuff it in my backpack. I wait for everyone to file out of the classroom. I stand up and walk over to Bellamy. "So what am I staying for?" I smile. "I think you should be punished." He says lifting his head to look at me. "Why?" I smile again. He stands up and starts to walk around his desk to me. "Well you didn't do your homework and you're being a tease." He now stands in front of me. "I'm not the only one being a tease. Don't you remember last night? Or putting me on this desk?" I raise my eyebrow. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." He walks over to the desk and taps it with his fingers. "This desk?" He looks up from the desk to me. "Mhmm" I answer. He grabs me and places me on the desk.  
  
"Like this?" He whispers and starts to kiss my neck. I moan pushing into him. My hands glide under his shirt and feel his hard body. I wrap tighter around him kissing his jaw. "What were you thinking about last night?" He pulls his face away. "You know what I was thinking about." I huff. "No I only know who you were thinking about." He smiles devilishly. "Riding you." I breathe. He grips my thighs then let's go of me and sets me on the ground. He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. "Put in your number." I grin as i press in my number and hand it back to him. "See you later Mr. Blake." I say turning and walking out the door.   
  
**_Woah thank you guys so much for over 700 views. Make sure you like, bookmark, or comment. I'd love to hear what you guys think so far. Thanks for reading! ~jenna_**


	12. Update!

Hello everyone I just wanted to post a quick update and let you guys know I'm currently working on chapter 12 and will be posting it very soon! Sorry for being inactive for so long holidays were crazy and I had exams for school but I'm back and excited to post a new chapter love you all thanks for all the love! ~jenna


	13. Nudes

When I arrive home I take a shower. I get out and dry off. I look in the mirror at my naked body wishing Bellamy would touch every inch. I imagine him sucking my nipples. I jerk out of my trance and put on my clothes. I take out my phone and to my disappointment there's no text from Bellamy. I open my contacts and see Angela's name and smile. I text Angela a simple "hey" in a couple seconds she replies back. "Hey girl what are you up to?" I text again my fingers typing quickly. "Not a thing wanna hang?" Another message pops up. "Yes! My house I'll invite vick." I smile. "See ya then."  
  
I grab my bag and pack some clothes just in case I stay over and of course my mascara and phone charger. I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk out my room door. My mom is cooking "hey mom I'm going to Angela's house I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow." "Okay text me when you get there." "Okay." I smile and walk out the door. I drive to Angela's and see Vicky's car is already there. I walk up the steps and am greeted by a door swinging open and Angela's bright smile. "Heyyy" she squeals. "Hi." I laugh. I walk in her house which smells of cinnamon. Her mom has cinnamon everything and I never get tired of the smell. "Hey vick." I say seeing Vicky sitting on the couch. "Hey" she says swinging her hand in the air. I pull out my phone and text my mom telling her I'm here. She replies with a thumbs up emoji. I shove my phone back in my pocket. I sit next to vicky on the couch.  
  
"Whatcha watching?" I ask not recognizing the show. "Lucifer." She replies. I raise an eyebrow, "is that a joke?" "No the show is called Lucifer." She laughs. I laugh too. Angela walks back over carrying a tray with crackers, cheese, meat slices, and 3 small glasses of liquid. "Mmm" Vicky says grabbing a cracker and topping it with meat and cheese. "You want some meat Ang?" Vicky jokes. "Stop it you know I'm trying to be vegetarian." I laugh and grab one of the glasses and take a drink. I taste alcohol.  
  
"Angela what is this?" I say taken aback. "Oh lemon vodka and lemonade. good right?" "I mean yeah but why are we drinking?" I ask. "Well I have a surprise for you both." Me and vicky look at each other and roll our eyes. "What kind of surprise?" Vicky asks. "Just a simple surprise." She replies taking a bite of her cracker with only cheese. "Well give it to us." Vicky says. "Okay okay. So I have something to tell you guys. Sooo me and the captain of the football team may or may not be dating." She squeals. "No." Vicky says shocked. Angela has had a crush on Josh since 2nd grade. That's why she's going vegan because someone told her he was trying it. They've been friends but never in a relationship. "Congratulations took him long enough." I laugh.  
  
We all drink, laugh and eat our snacks until vicky blurts out, "oh. my. gosh." Me and Angela both look at her. "What?" I ask. Angela puts her phone on her chest. "Mr. Blake." My stomach drops. "What about him?" Angela asks. "He has a facebook." She replies. "So?" Angela says a confused expression on her face. "So...he has a shirtless picture." My eyes are wide. Angela practically tramples me trying to get to vicky. "Let me see. Let me see." Vicky turns her phone towards us. There's Bellamy shirtless standing in front of a mirror wearing blue Jean's with his thumb tucked behind the button slightly pulling down on the fabric. I grab vicky's phone. "Where did you find this?" Angela takes the phone out of my hands. "Holy shit." "I told you he was hot." Vicky says smiling. "Vicky how did you find it."  
  
"He was in my suggested friends but his name isn't Bellamy Blake on Facebook its Bellamy Richards. He probably changed his name so his students wouldn't find his dirty pictures." She giggles. Angela is still staring at the photo. I rip the phone from her grasp. "Give me that you have a boyfriend now." I hand the phone back to Vicky. "The things I'd do if he wasn't my teacher." Vicky says shaking her head. What is wrong with him why does he have this Facebook? My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it put of my pants and open the message from a number. "Hey Gladis" it reads. Gladis? what the hell is that? Vicky sees the text. "Who is calling you gladis?"  
  
"Huh no one." I jerk my phone down. "I don't even know what that means." Vicky giggles. "It means whoever is texting you thinks your attractive and wants to be with you." My face burns. "Who is it?" Angela asks trying to grab my phone. "I don't know. Some random number see?" I show Angela my phone. "Well text them and ask them who they are." Vicky says. "No I rather not." "Aw c'mon clarke." Angela begs. Vicky rips my phone away. "Hey!" I yell. "Give it back!" I chase vicky watching her fingers tap away on my phone. "You know who this is." She says reading from my phone while running. "Vicky stop please!" I yell trying to grab my phone from her hands. "I'll give you a hint" she slows and turns to me. "The one you rub your clit to." She laughs in shock.

 

Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos please! -jenna


End file.
